Love Could Be Strong Enough
by pipsqueak66
Summary: Logan is still in London when Rory calls him to tell him she is pregnant. Will a suprise end the phone call? Will this suprise be the end of something great or the beginning of a new adventure? you might be able to expect a sequal in 2010!
1. Chapter 1

I dialed the numbers automatically, my fingers moved across the phones' keyboard a few steps ahead of my mind. Before I knew it, the phone was ringing.

"Hello? Ace, is that you?"

"Hey, what's up?" I asked not knowing how I was to break the news.

"Ace, its three-thirty in the morning. Are you okay?"

"Define okay." I could hear him sitting up in bed now.

"What happened? And why aren't you at the apartment?"

"I went back to Stars Hollow." Keeping my voice calm and the tears inside was getting harder by the second.

"Rory, what is it?" In that second I knew that I would have to break the news to him, but the thing is, I wasn't sure if it was good or bad. Would Logan still love me? Well, of course he would. Right?

"Rory. . ." He trailed off.

"Logan, I don't know how to tell you this, and I am not sure how you are going to take it. I just hope you wont be angry?" I whispered on the word angry, hoping I could still get the rest of the words out. "Logan, I'm pregnant."

The other end of the line was silent.

"Logan?" I pressed

"You're- really are you sure?"

"Positive, and I wasn't sure what to do," I was rambling now "but I can, I don't know, get rid of it?"

"It?"

"Well, I don't know. I mean what would people think? Your parents, my mom?"

"Who cares what they think?!"

"I do."

"Well, you shouldn't," he paused "I'm coming back."

"What? No, your dad is going to kill you!"

"Who cares, this isn't about him, this doesn't include him. Right now, this is about you and me. Wait!"

"What?"

"Is it. . . mine?"

"Of course its yours! Who else's would it be?"

"I don't know, I guess I just had to check." I didn't respond.

"Ace?"

"Yes, I'm here." My voice was hardly a whisper.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Will you…."

"Will I what?" My heart was pounding now, I already knew what he was going to say.

"Marry me?"

"Logan," I was right, but was he just asking me because I was pregnant or did he really want to marry me?

"Is that a yes?"

"Logan," I said again "I feel like the only reason you are saying that is because I am pregnant, and if that's the case then no, it wouldn't feel right."

"Rory, I was going to ask you even if you where not pregnant."

"You're not lying right?!"

"Of course not, I actually already have a ring."

"What?"

"I do, and I bought it in New York, not London. Its in my bedside table, top drawer."

"Oh,"

"So will you?"

"Yes, a thousand times yes."

"I love you Lorelei Gilmore."

"I love you Logan Huntzburger."

"I'll see you soon."

"Bye," When the line disconnected, the cloud of sadness creped over me.

PLEASE REVIEW, IF IT SEEMS PEOPLE LIKE IT I WILL RIGHT MORE!


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to say that I have gotten a review saying Logan and Rory are out of character. You may see this review on the reviews page. In my opinion they are not out of character. In the review one of the examples is Rory would never say yes to Logan like that, but if you think about it, Rory loves Logan; Logan loves Rory and the rest is history. Also, the fact that Logan asked if it was his baby was sort-of realistic, Rory was telling him over the phone and she was a little upset-like, the questioning was Logan's way of dealing with the news! I will not take any reviews like that personally, although most state that you like my writing, the ones that are otherwise can be expected. Thanks so much and I hope you enjoy chapter two.**

Chapter two

The apartment was empty, sad. Whenever Logan was gone it seemed to grow many times its original size. There where no voice mails, the dishes where cleaned, and laundry completed. I guess it was time I looked.

Getting the small black box out of the drawer wasn't the problem. The problem was opening it and taking a look at the ring. I knew it would be beautiful, Logan had taste like that, but it seemed so wrong to look when he wasn't there.

Time was ticking by. I wished over and over that he would just walk through the door, but it wasn't possible his plane wasn't going to land for six more hours. Before I got into bed I knew sleep wasn't going to come easily. Why was I so nervous to have him come home? Shouldn't I be excited?

* * *

"Ace," his soft skin brushed the hair away from my face which was buried in the pillow.

"Logan," I mumbled against the soft cotton. I was dreaming, but it was one of those dreams that seem so great, until you wake up, that's when the heartbreak returns.

"Ace, you need to get up, if you don't your not going to sleep tonight." He was right, the angel of my dreams, but the bed was so warm-but not too warm, and the sheets so soft. Suddenly, and without warning I was being lifted, could the dream get any better?

I couldn't help it. I woke up, but I woke to find that I was in his arms. The dream wasn't a dream but reality.

"Hey," he said perfectly calm; relaxed.

"You're back!" I smiled. He set me on my feet and carefully took my face in his hands. The kiss wasn't like any other kiss, it was soft but full of aggression and happiness. The kiss was sweet and heart filling; it was perfect.

"I missed you," He said pulling his face only inches from mine.

"Same here," I brushed my lips softly against his.

I awoke with the sun on my face; it went right through my eyelids in a shade of red. I moved my hand across the sheets without opening my eyes. Nothing.

"Logan?" I called my eyes flashing open.

"Shhhh," he said taking my hand after entering from the closet.

"What time is it?"

"Ten,"

"Ten! I have class. Why didn't you wake me?"

"Its Saturday,"

"Oh," was it supposed to be awkward now that he was back? I sunk down into the pillows.

"Ace? Is something wrong?"

"No, not at all," he knew I was lying just as well as I.

"You're not wearing the ring?!"

"No, I- I didn't look at it, it didn't feel right."

"What do you mean?" Uh-oh, I was hurting his feelings, wasn't i?

"I want to marry you, and although the proposal didn't seem very formal or like you, I stand by what I said- I will marry you."

"So," He paused "would it be rude of me to ask why you're not wearing the ring?"

"Logan, I just, I want," Finishing this sentence may as well be impossible.

"What? What is it you want?"

"I want you to give me the ring." To my surprise he smiled. Then without warning pulled me off the bed.

"Then we'll do this your way." Opening the top drawer he pulled out the familiar black box and knelt down on one knee.

"Lorelai Lee Gilmore, I promise-no I swear, to be here to love you and care for you always, will you marry me."

"Yes," I wanted to say so much to him, but 'yes' was all I could get out. He gently pulled out my hand and slid the ring onto the third finger of my left hand- where it would stay forever.

"Thank you," he murmured

"Thank you?" I questioned him, "okay?"

"If you where me, you'd understand."

"Would I? Hmm,"

"Yes, you would." He gently took my face in his hands, and kissed me, once again, it was wonderful. And I was now officially at home.

**AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ! I WASN'T POSITIVE ON THE SPELLING OF RORY'S MIDDLE NAME, IF I HAVE IT WRONG PLEASE STATE SO IN A REVIEW. THANKS!**

**Also, I am not really a huge fan of chapter two, but if I didn't write it, well I wouldn't be able to write chapter three; and I think chapter three will be pretty enjoyable. :P**


	3. Chapter 3 Honor

**AUTHORS NOTE: I LOVE THAT MOST OF YOU LOVE MY STORIES THANKS SO MUCH! BTW THIS STORY IS DETICATED TO MY BFF WHITHOUT WHOM I WOULDN'T KEEP WRITING!**

**I don't normally title my chapters in case you haven't noticed, but I think I might start, because I love the title of this one and how it ties into the story.**

CHAPTER THREE: Honor

Things where happening fast, and I don't just mean fast I mean fast as in a 747 looks slow! It felt as if Logan and I hadn't spent time together in weeks, all the wedding plans seemed to be coming so fast, and worst of all, it was time to tell my mother. Its not that my mother wouldn't be happy for me, she just would automatically think that the only reason Logan and I where getting married was because I was pregnant. This was wrong of course considering the fact that Logan and I belong together and he had reassured me plenty of times.

I made my way through the hallway towards the apartment. Juggling six books in one hand and in the other a purse, mocha and book bag. After carefully sliding my key into the lock and using my foot to open the door, my juggling failed me, my books crashing to the floor.

"Crap," I muttered setting my things on the counter and picking up each book. That's when I saw her. Honor Huntzburger was sitting casually on the couch reading _People _magazine. "Oh my god!" I screeched out of shock.

"Oh, hey Rory," she was perfectly calm.

"I'm sorry," I murmured placing the books on the side table "I didn't know you where here. Wait, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for my brother, you know he is practically impossible to find."

"Really? Well, he should be home anytime now."

"Good," she closed the magazine and tossed it on the coffee table "I hadn't realized you moved in with Logan. Are you two serious?"

"Yes," I said suddenly realizing that he hadn't told her about the marriage yet, but what was I to say? "I have…" but I was suddenly cut off as Logan walked through the door.

"Honor!" He was just as shocked as I "what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you,"

"Why?" he muttered then playfully added "am I in trouble?"

"Logan," she said "this isn't officially why I'm here but is there something you want to tell me?" By this time Logan had come to sit next to me in the large black recliner. Honor gestured towards the ring on my left hand.

"Oh no," He looked worried as he moved his gaze from my face to Honors and back "I'm sorry."

"I am just surprised you didn't tell me!"

"Well, I was going to…"

"Aren't you going to ask me to cover your butt when you tell them?"

"Yes, but I was going to call you. Its tomorrow by the way."

"Tomorrow?" I finally spoke "but your parents hate me!"

"Ace, relax."

"Relax?" Honor scuffed, remember Rory's last dinner at their house, "I mean grandpa-"

"Honor!" Logan cut her off "enough, I think we all remember."

"Okay, okay!"

"Honor," was I supposed to tell her this "I think there is something else you need to know." I looked at Logan before continuing "I'm pregnant."

"Whoa, what?" She looked at us for a long moment "is that why you're getting married?"

"No," Logan said "I love her, she loves me, and we want to spend the rest of our lives together."

"Well, I completely understand, and Josh and I will be there tomorrow."

"Thanks," but Logan wasn't looking at her, he was looking at me, obviously he could tell something was bothering me.

"Well, I have to go," Honor said "I love you both and, I'll see you tomorrow." She left without her usual hugs, or telling us what she had come for.

"Ace…" Tomorrow, how was I supposed to go back there, to his idiot parents house. They hate me, and well I hate them. "Ace, its going to be okay. Whatever they say, its not true! You know its not true, so just relax, I am going to be right there."

"I, I just…" The words wouldn't come out, its like to scream that had been building up inside me was about to burst out. "I cant!"

"Yes you can, what do you mean you can't? There crazy remember? They don't like anyone; they don't see how perfect you are for me!"

* * *

Logan opened the Porsches passenger door for me, my hands where shaking, my heart pounding. He took my hand and pulled me towards the doors of the gigantic house.

"Are you ready?" He asked me.

"I…guess?"

"Let's just get in and out as fast as we can!"

"Agreed," just then Honor came to the door.

"Are you always late? Josh hates it here. Come on!" She took us back into the house I once thought was amazing, but now see it as home to rich snobs.

Entering the living room my eyes found three things, Logans mother, father and grandfather, Honor and Josh, and lastly a blonde girl sitting alone on the couch. A girl obviously meant for Logan.

"What the…"

"Logan," his mother welcomed him, "and who's this?"

"You've met Rory Mom."

"Yes, but why is she here," I stepped back and took Logans hand for support.

"Mom!"

"Logan, you know she doesn't belong here, we talked about this!"

"Mom," Honor finally spoke "what the hell?"

"Mother, we are not staying." Logan said and I looked up at him. "I came over here with Rory to tell you something and you totally attack her! She doesn't deserve that. Rory and I love each other and we are getting married. If you don't like it then to bad but I hoped you would be happy for me!"

"Oh, no Logan there is no way you are marrying her."

"Oh geez."

"Come on Rory lets go." He turned around and pulled me towards the door.

"Us too Josh," I heard Honor say. I could feel the tears reaching my eyes, they hated me, I was pregnant, and next week was dinner with my grandparents. Everything faded to back.

**AUTHORS NOTE: HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT! :D I HAVE BEEN WRITING LIKE CRAZY LATELY, AND I THINK THAT CHAPTER WAS PRETTY GOOD! PLEASE R&R!**


	4. Chapter Four: No Doubt

**AUTHORS NOTE: I DON'T THINK THIS IS GOING TO BE TOO CHEESY, I JUST HOPE ITS NOT!! ANYWAYS, HERE IT IS, HOPE ITS INTERESTING AND KEEPS YOU SORT-OF ON THE EDGE OF YOUR SEAT. **

**Also, keep a look out for a pun I added, here's a hint- it has to do with the title :D Enjoy!**

CHAPTER FOUR-No Doubt

"She'll be okay, right?" The angel's voice asked.

"Just fine," another voice added "I think she was just freaking out."

"Well, I don't blame her," the angel's voice was wonderful, I didn't want him to stop talking ever "our parents are idiots."

"Logan, if you just realized that I am going to slap you."

"Honor, what do you think?" The sarcasm was making him sound less beautiful. I tried to force my eyes to open, but they wouldn't budge.

"Rory, its okay," Logan spoke quietly brushing my hair away from my face. Well of course it was okay, we where no longer with his parents and he was right there, just as he had promised to be.

I forced my eyes to open only to find myself in his car, lying across the backseat. Honor and Josh where sitting in the two front seats, Josh was driving and Honor had her body twisted around to look at me. It was then that I realized my head was on Logans lap and he was asleep against the side of that car.

"Hey," Honor said as if nothing was wrong "you're up."

"Yeah, I guess. What's going on?"

"You seriously don't know? Wow, you must have hit your head!"

"Hit my head?" I asked confused "All I remember is walking out of your parents house and then…this."

"We're here." Josh finally spoke.

"Where?" I asked again confused.

"You're home." Honor got out of the car.

"Hey, you sleepy head, get up," I tapped Logan on the shoulder. He squirmed and opened his eyes.

"Ace, you're awake."

"Yup, now come on." I took his hand and pulled him out of the car.

"Whoa, how'd we get here?" He leaned on my shoulder.

"Come on my boy," I murmured "let's get you to bed."

* * *

When I woke up the sunlight was shining right over me, it was probably late morning or early afternoon. Logan's arm was across my stomach, he was dead asleep. The clock read 11:50 a.m. Sunday.

"Logan, hey get up." He rolled over.

"Ace, its too early, go back to sleep." I was up now heading towards the kitchen to make some coffee.

"Logan you have to get up, we have go to the doctor. Unless you don't want to come…" He would want to come right? He would want to be there- wouldn't he?

"Of course I want to go."

"Then get up lazy boy." I sat down on the bed next to him.

"I will," but he didn't, instead he pulled a pillow his head and became silent. I got up to take a shower and get dressed, and surprise, surprise he was asleep when I got back.

"Logan!" I jumped onto the bed.

"Go to sleep."

"Fine, you don't want to go to the doctor for your baby, then just stay here and sleep." I said sharply "but it's a horrible thing to do, this is your child we're talking about and you don't even seem to care!"

"Ace, I care." He started to get up.

"Then prove it, get up and stop being such an ass."

"Rory!"

"Logan!" I mocked him "do you even care?"

He huffed "yes I care."

"Then what's up with the attitude?"

"Sorry, I'm just, just stressed out."

"You're stressed out? You think you're stressed out? I have been taking so many classes so I can take time off for the baby I barely have time for anything else. Yet, I still have to plan the wedding, get the invites out, take care of this baby, I have more family to tell and you aren't even helping!"

"Rory," He whispered "I didn't think…I didn't realize…" it was as if he couldn't finish.

"You didn't realize what?"

"How much stress you where under, I cant tell you how sorry I am." He didn't look at me, he didn't move, he just stared at his hands looking ashamed.

"Look, Logan. This is only going to work if you think about everything from both prospective, which goes for me too. We need to think of each other before thinking of ourselves. I love you Logan, and I think our love is strong enough to withstand anything, but that doesn't mean it's going to be easy."

"If its easy its not right, if its hard, hold on tight." He muttered to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing, just something my mother used to say to me." He finally looked at me. "I love you Ace, I have no doubt we belong together."

"I sure hope not," I smiled "now come on get up, its time to go."

**AUTHORS NOTE: I HOPE IT WASN'T BORING. IT MIGHT HAVE BEEN, BUT IT WAS NEEDED. PLEASE R&R!! (I LOVE GETTING REVIEWS:) **


	5. Chapter 5: Ask Me Anything

**AUTHORS NOTE: THANKS TO THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE CHECKING BACK AND REVIEWING EACH CHAPTER, IT FEELS GREAT TO HAVE PEOPLE LOVING MY STORIES!**

**So just for you I present chapter five…**

Chapter Five: Ask Me Anything

He didn't say much on the car ride to the doctor's office. He didn't say anything actually; he just drove, staring straight ahead. I sighed, not in offence to him or anything; the sigh was out of frustration.

"Ace?" He acted like I was in pain, my guess he was concerned about the baby, but it had only been a few weeks, I could feel no difference "what is it?"

"Nothing, everything's fine."

"Rory…" He stopped the car we where in the parking lot now "Ace, I know you better then that, will you please tell me?"

"Its, nothing really, I am just worried about what the doctor will say, and I have about a million and two assignments to complete. I want to ask you something, but I don't know how to."

"Ask me, Ace, ask me anything." The car was off now and he had turned to look at me.

"I want to wait to get married; I don't want to be all fat during my wedding. Would you mind if we waited until after the baby was born to have the wedding and then we will have he or she stay with my mother or something so we could have our honeymoon?" I looked down at my palms when I said the "honeymoon" I didn't want him to see the blush on my cheeks.

"Ace, I agree, we should wait for the wedding, but now, I am sorry to say but we have to go."

"Oh my god! You're right, look at the time- lets go!" Was I just a little hyper sounding? What's wrong with me lately?

"Whoa, relax Ace." Yeah, definitely hyper sounding, I got out of the Porsche and began to walk towards the front doors, but someone grabbed my hand and spun me around. Before I knew it I was against Logans chest, his lips brushing against my forehead softly.

"I love you Ace."

I smiled, putting my arms around his back and murmuring against his chest "I love you Huntzburger." I could feel him sort of giggle against my head. "But we do have to go…" He took my hand as we walked into the office. I was now officially positive he'd always be there.

* * *

Logan opened the apartment's door ahead of me. He had been talking the whole way home, but my thoughts where tuning him completely out. I made my way through the apartment dropping my keys on the counter and my purse on the floor. Logan seemed completely oblivious to my strange behavior.

With a sigh I plopped down on the bed, Logan had stopped talking and was on the computer. I just lay there, wishing that he could read my mind.

"Logan," I whined.

"What's wrong?" He appeared next to the bed so suddenly it made me jump.

"I, I can't do this!"

"You can't do what?" He whispered sitting next to me.

"Be a mother," I sat up now, "how am I supposed to be a mother?"

"What do you mean, Ace?"

"What do I mean? What do I mean?! I am not cut out for this, what about work? How am I supposed to work and make money if I have a child to look after?"

"Ace, relax, we'll figure it out when the time comes," he took my hand, caressing his thumb along the back of it.

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

"Positive, why all the negativity?"

"I have to tell my mother," how was I supposed to tell my mother?!

"Oh," he seemed as speechless as I was.

"You should come with…" what was he going to say to that?

"Yeah, I thought so. Have you talked with her? Have you figured out a time?"

"Yes, she'll be expecting us tonight."

**AUTHORS NOTE: HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT, IDK, I THINK IT WAS PRETTY GOOD. IF YOU'RE WONDERING WHAT THE DOCTOR SAID, HAVE SOME PATIENCE, YOU'LL FIND OUT! **

**SORRY IF IT BUGS YOU THAT THIS CHAPTER IS SHORTER, I WAS UBER TIRED WHEN I WROTE IT! :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Complication

**AUTHORS NOTE: HERE IT IS PLEASE R&R… I HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO SAY**

CHAPTER SIX: Complication

The drive to Stars Hollow was better then all of our recent drives. We talked the whole time and he actually looked at me. We where both nervous, but who wouldn't be? My mother would obviously not officially approve, she will say something about how it was irresponsible and that I should know better after what happened to her.

"Are you ready?" Logan asked pulling the car up by the house.

"Sure," I muttered "let's go." Logan took my hand as we walked towards the door. Mom was waiting inside, Luke could be too. How was I supposed to tell Luke and my mother at the same time? I don't want to tell Luke, but I should shouldn't I?

"Hey," my mother said opening the front door. I hugged her and Logan shook her hand.

"It's nice to see you again, Lorelai," Logan was swift and polite as ever, he took my hand again as my mother brought us over into the living room.

"Are you thirsty? Would you like anything to drink?" Mom asked being utterly formal, it was like she already knew what we where going to tell her.

"I'll just have some water," I said. My mom looked towards Logan.

"I'm okay thanks," it was then that I realized Logan's hand was shaking, Logan, of all people was nervous. Mom went into the kitchen to get some water for me, and probably something for her.

"Are you nervous? You're shaking like crazy!" I whispered.

"Do you think she's going to be mad?" But I didn't get a chance to respond, my mother came back in and handed me the glass of water.

"You two look like your about to testify against a crime. Just come out and say it." I looked at Logan and then at my mom again. Was she serious? Would it really be that easy, so simple, just to come out and say it?

"Mom," I looked at Logan again, "Logan and I are….engaged."

She sort of snorted and then smiled "I knew it,"

"What?" Logan and I asked in unison.

"It's been three years," she looked as us "Oh my god!"

"What?" I looked around expecting there to be a spider or something "you're pregnant!"

"Wait, wait! Slow your roll, Mom!" I yelled "You knew that?"

"So, it's true?!"

"Yes, it is," Logan finally spoke.

"And that's why you're getting married?"

"No," Logan was harsher now "we are getting married because Rory and I belong together, we _love_ each other!"

"And you're sure about this?"

"Positive," I said without a trace of doubt. Mom took everything better then I thought she would. That was one of the good things that came out of this day with her. The second good thing was Mom agreeing to help us tell Grandma and Grandpa. That was next.

* * *

We stayed at Mom's house longer then planned. Way longer. It was 10:23 am when I awoke on the couch. Mom was asleep on the chair in the corner, my head was on Logan's lap.

I rolled over to look at Logan, he was awake looking at me.

"How long have you been up?" I asked him sitting up.

"Only a couple of minutes, I've been watching you sleep." I smiled at that, no response was coming to mind. "You where talking in your sleep this morning."

"What? I never talk in my sleep." I didn't I really didn't, the idea always seemed cool, but it had never happened that I knew of, "what did I say?"

"You love me," he whispered.

"You knew that."

"Yes, but it was nice to know you where dreaming of me." He smirked at that.

"Shut up," I said playfully slapping his arm lightly.

"Lorelai!" Someone yelled from outside, "Lor."

"Crap, " I grabbed a pillow and threw it at my mom, she shook awake as the voice called again.

"Christopher!"

"You're Dad?" Logan asked me.

"Yeah, and he is going to be pissed when he finds out."


	7. Chapter 7: Christopher

**AUTHORS NOTE: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE, I HAVE BEEN CRAZY BUSY! ITS SHORT, SORRY.**

**CHAPTER SEVEN: CHRISTOPHER**

"What?" My father bellowed, "You are so dead, you here me? Dead!" He was screaming at Logan now.

"Dad, come on, relax."

"You're pregnant Rory, pregnant!"

"Well, I know that Dad, but you need to relax. Logan and I have thought about this, we have talked it over, this is our decision."

"Are you sure about that? Because I am never going to be one-hundred percent okay with this…"

"I am sure," Logan spoke up, "and I am guessing Rory is too."

"I am," I told them both, and I was.

"I can't believe this, Rory," Dad started shaking his head "Logan could you excuse us for a moment?"

**Logan's P.O.V.**

I nodded, it was all I could do at the moment. I began to sulk off towards the kitchen, hoping Lorelai would be there so I could talk to her about Christopher, maybe get some answers.

"Rory, oh Rory," Christopher began "I thought you where the kind of girl who knew when to say when."

"I am that kind of girl!" Rory snapped back almost immediately "and this is in no way Logan's fault, we are equal parts in this."

"What about protection Rory, protection, ever think of that?"

"Dad! I know, but it's a long story and you don't need to know it, the only people who know are me, Logan and my mother, because she's my mother."

"Well, I am your father…"

"Yeah, you are, biologically, but where you ever there? Did you ever come to see me as a child? Rarely, so no, you don't need to know." I was listening to them bicker, back and forth for almost five minutes when Rory finally called for me.

"Logan? Logan lets go." I walked towards her to find she was crying a little bit. Placing my arm around her shoulders we walked out the door.

* * *

**Rory's P.O.V**

Logan tried to soothe me, it felt like he was doing that too much lately. It was as if I was too needy, would there be a time when it would be too much for him? Maybe if I straightened up things would be…better?"

**AUTHORS NOTE: 0KAY, SO ITS VERY SHORT. SORRY! I HAVE BEEN VERY BUSY AND FELT LIKE I NEEDED TO GET THIS OUT FASTER. SO, THERE IT WAS, I WILL DO MY BEST TO GET THE **


	8. Chapter 8: Fight

**AUTHORS NOTE: SORRY THE LAST CHAPTER WAS SO SHORT!!!! WELL ANYWAYS I THINK I HAVE MY FACTS RIGHT. . . ITS ABOUT 3 MONTHS BEFORE YOU LOOK FATTER WHEN YOU'RE PREGNANT. . .PLEASE R&R THIS CHAPTER!**

**CHAPTER EIGHT: FIGHT**

**(I think its chapter eight!!! I am getting confuzzled. . . yes confuzzled not confused,)**

I was time to tell Emily and Richard. There was no doubt in my mind they would want to know sooner rather then later. It wouldn't be long before I began to look larger and they would surely notice.

When I got home Collin and Finn where sitting around the table with Logan playing poker.

"Hey Rory," Finn slurred obviously drunk "wanna play?"

"Do I _want to_ no thanks," I corrected his grammar.

"Good thing," Collin said throwing his cards on the table "we're leaving." Things got quiet when they left, but Logan was still there completely wasted.

"Ace," he moaned as I helped him towards the bed "Ace," he whined again. I didn't say anything; I just kept pushing him towards the bed as he rambled on about random stuff. He forcefully grabbed my face, pushing his mouth on mine. I revolted against him, pushing away from his chest.

"What the hell?" He screamed at me, and then passed out on the bed. I took a blanket out of the cabinet and lay down on the couch. Logan was drunk, I was pregnant, and things could only get worse.

* * *

"Hey, wake up sleepy head," I murmured wiggling his shoulder "its noon." I wanted to be mad at him about his behavior, I wanted to tell him that it wasn't okay and he shouldn't be doing that. But I over-ruled myself; he'd been drunk.

"Ace," he rolled over pushing his face into the pillow, "I feel like crap."

"Well I bet you do, you drank a ton," anyone could hear the sarcastic tone in my voice. He rolled over then.

"You're mad."

"Of course I'm mad!" I yelled at him "no, wait, that's an understatement I am pissed, annoyed, furious, agitated, livid, choleric, irascible!" Logan stared at me blankly, "do you remember anything from last night?" I whispered.

"What?"

"Are you kidding me?!" I flopped down on the bed.

"Rory, please stop yelling, my head is throbbing like I hit it on a hot stove."

"Why should I stop?" I rambled "all you men are the same; always wanting to be in control! Well, personally I am sick of it!"

"Ace, two things," he paused "first you need to relax and tell me what in the world is going on, and second, where is this coming from?"

I couldn't help it the tears spilled over, I slid into his arms. So much for being strong; the hormones where kicking in. "Do you remember what happened?"

"No. . ." he murmured kissing my forehead gently.

"You tried to seduce me."

"What?" He looked repentant, apologetic.

"You did, and when I tried to get away, you yelled at me."

"I did? Is this some type of joke?"

"Joke?!"

"Okay, so not a joke?" He didn't look at me.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Rory? I'm sorry, okay? I am just confused!"

**AUTHORS NOTE: I DIDN'T FEEL LIKE WRITING MORE, SORRY! SO I AM POSTING THIS ANYWAYS. PLEASE R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9: Almost There Sortof

**AUTHORS NOTE: OKAY, I KNOW PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT ME. IT'S FINALLY HERE THOUGH. . .YAY?**

**CHAPTER NINE: ALMOST THERE- SORT-OF**

Logan and I had to get along. Well, not so much had to as needed to. We could get along; I just think we are taking our stress out on each other.

It was obvious we where putting off telling my grandparents everything, epically after my dad not taking things well, but we had to tell them, it was the right thing to do. Logan of course wanted to make sure that I was okay with everything and that I was feeling okay. Ever since our fight he always wanted to make sure he wasn't offending me or anything. The thought was sweet, but otherwise he was kind-of getting on my nerves.

"Ace, are you ready?" I was in the closet debating which dress I should wear when he called out to me.

"Me? Ready? Not even close."

"Ace come on! We have to go, like ten minutes ago."

"Patience," I muttered choosing the black dress and quickly sliding it over my head. "I'm decent."

"Decent?" He whispered brushing a hair out of my face and carefully "wrong, you're beautiful."

I blushed and looked at my feet. He took his finger and lightly lifted my chin, he smiled lightly before carefully placing his hands on either side of his face and pressing his lips against mine.

"We should go," I said biting my lip. We talked about completely random things as he walked me to the car, and throughout the car ride it was the same worthless small talk.

Pulling into Emily and Richards driveway I realized my mother was already there, waiting casually by her car.

"Mom!"

"Hey sweetie," she said to me "hi Logan," she said to him just as politely.

"Hi Lorelai," he murmured offering his hand which my mother took shaking it carefully.

"We should get inside," I walked towards the door which suddenly seemed very large, creepy. Logan came up and took my hand.

"Ready?" Mom asked and pushed the doorbell.

**AUTHORS NOTE: SORRY SORRY SORRY! I ONLY WROTE A LITTLE, AND I KNOW THIS IS GOING TO BE A REALLY STUPID ANSWER TO WHY BUT HERE IT IS: I HAVE A LIFE, I AM BUSY. I PROMISE. . .I SWEAR TO WRITE MORE SOON, JUST TRUST ME ON THAT. **

**P.S. SORRY AGAIN AND UM, UM, UM, UM. YEAH I AM SMART, THIS SHOWS WHY NOT TO WATCH T.V. AND TYPE AT THE SAME TIME. . .I FORGOT WHAT I WAS GOING TO WRITE AND NOW I AM RAMBELING, BLAH, BLAH, BALH. . . . . . . . . .**


	10. Chapter 10: Short but Not So Sweet

**AUTHORS NOTE: PLEASE R&R!**

**Chapter ten: Short but. . . not so sweet**

Its official, no one and I mean no one likes to find out that a girl is pregnant by her fiancé and they would be getting married if she wasn't pregnant so they would just have to deal with it. No one.

And I would love to be one of those people who don't care what others think. I would love to say that I don't care what they think.

But I can't.

'Cause I do.

It was completely and utterly impossible to focus on the small talk that came before the big revealing.

"Rory, Logan! Its nice to see you," Grandma said happily urging us through the door.

"Hi Grandma," I nudged Logan in the arm when he didn't say anything; he was just as nervous as I.

"It's nice to see you again Emily," he was formal even when nervous, you couldn't even tell by looking at his face for he kept it straight the entire time.

"Well come on," Grandma brought us into the living room having completely ignored Mom when we entered.

"Its nice to see you, too" Mom said sarcastically "would I like something to drink? Sure, thanks for asking. I'll have my usual."

"Oh, don't be so sarcastic Lorelai," Grandma said in a tone which you could obviously tell was only for my mother. And that's how it went, the night dragging on forever.

Grandma adored everything Logan said. It was as if she was falling for him; of course she wasn't that would be disgusting but she was all over Logan and I as a couple.

"Maybe we should just tell them," I whispered on our way to the dining room. My mother looked back at me quickly and nodded.

"Yeah," he took my hand "now?"

"Um, let's wait a few minutes," I sat down "we should start eating first."

"What are you two whispering about?" Grandma said sharply making me jump a little.

"Oh, nothing." I looked at Logan for support, this would be bad; atrocious, deficient, rough.

"Emily, Richard," Logan spoke for me, it was good in a way and then again made me feel dreadful, like I couldn't face the problem myself. Logan didn't mean it that way at all, and I knew it, I just felt like it wasn't right, that I should tell them. "Rory and I," he took my hand under the table "have something's to tell you."

Grandma put down her fork, "and these something's are?"

"I'm," I looked at my plate "pregnant, and Logan and I are getting married. This is not only because of the pregnancy thing, we love each other and this would have happened anyway." I spoke so quickly I wasn't sure I even got the words out.

"PREGNANT!"

**AUTHORS NOTE: SORRY SORRY SORRY!!!! I DIDN'T TYPE IN A LONG TIME!!!! I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND. . . BUT PLEASE PLZ PLZ PLZ R&R ANYWAYS, AND WHEN I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS I WILL WRITE MORE. . . . . . . . .**


	11. Chapter 11: Everything She Didn't Have

**AUTHORS NOTE: R&R **

Chapter Eleven: Everything She Didn't Have

Grandpa's face boiled in fury. He looked like he was going to lunge at Logan, or maybe it was me, I couldn't tell. I wanted to tell him to relax, but I already knew it was going to be harder for him and grandma; they had a pregnant child at sixteen, I think they wanted me to have everything she didn't have. In my mind I think people see it a lot worse then it really is.

Gripping Logan's hand I braced myself for what came next. In my mind things where a lot worse then they would be; I hope. Logan didn't say anything, I didn't say anything, my mother didn't say anything, we all just sat there and watched as Grandma and Grandpa went nuts.

Grandma was going on about some abortion clinic that she found when my mother was pregnant and grandpa was yelling as loud as humanly possible to Logan.

"There is no way I am getting an abortion!"

"Oh, yes you are!" Grandpa reiterated.

"No I am not!"

"Dad!" My mother finally spoke, "this is between Rory and Logan if they wanted your input they would ask for it."

"They're in their twenties how do they know what they want?"

"Dad, come on."

"Richard, Emily." I was so happy Logan was finally saying something, because I personally wanted to faint, "This isn't about you and I am sorry if you're upset or disappointed or however you feel about the situation, but its too late. Rory and I made our choice on the matter and decided to do this our way, not yours."

"You're right," Grandma said sitting down again "this isn't about us, it's about you."

"Thank you," I murmured finally breathing again.

"But we have to do this right," she spoke faster excited now "you are not to tell anyone else outside our two family's. Have you done so already?"

"No but-"

"Good, don't. We will have a party telling everyone about the engagement, you get married, and soon. Then you will announce the pregnancy."

"Um, Emily, not like that we don't like what you're doing for us or anything, we just decided we would wait to have the baby before we got married." Logan seemed to shrink back in fear as Grandma clenched her together and shook her head.

"NO! NO! NO! There is no way you are having the baby first!"

"Yes I am!" I shouted at her "this isn't your choice."

"But it includes me, it includes our whole family!" I had nothing to say to that, "good, it's settled then," Grandma continued "we'll send you a few dates that will work for us and you can pick one."

"Hold up. Are you crazy?!"

"Rory that is no way to speak to your grandmother," Grandpa was pissed, but I didn't care.

"I'm sorry if I am not in my best mood," I snapped "but we have to go."

* * *

"I cannot believe this!"

"Relax, maybe we should just do it their way," Logan and I where sitting on the couch talking about the situation.

"Easy for you to say," I almost yelled standing up.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He got up to face me.

"No offence Logan, but you're not the pregnant one here."

"Well, excuse me, it's not really in my nature."

"Well, I didn't really ask for this to happen."

"You're mom didn't ask for you to happen, and she turned out okay."

"Well don't turn this on me!" I turned away, it was too much.

"Ace, relax." The tears began to overflow stupid hormones. "It's going to be okay, he took me in his arms, my tears soaking into his shirt.

"I'm such an ass."

"Stop it."

"Its true," I held him tighter.

"No its not," his hand rubbing my back "its not."

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R


	12. Chapter 12: The Fall of Paris

**AUTHORS NOTE: I AM GETTING REALLY TIRED OF MY OWN AUTHORS NOTES BUT TO BAD!! LOL. ANYWAYS, I AM VERY SURPRISED ABOUT ALL OF THE POSITIVE REVIEWS I HAVE BEEN GETTING ON THIS STORY AND MY OTHER STORIES!!! THANKS, LOL THAT'S ALL I HAD TO SAY THOUGH SO PLEASE R&R AND ENJOY!!! BTW I HOPE THE TITLE MAKES SENSE. . . **

Chapter Twelve: The Fall of Paris

It was official. You couldn't tell if you didn't know, but I could and I think others like Logan could. I was eating, and I would eat before, I would eat, but now all I did was eat. I would also sleep, and sleep, and sleep.

It was like the whole baby thing was wearing me out, normal of course, but I hated it. Logan worked all the time, I think he was getting work out of the way that he would be missing when the baby was born. I, on the other hand, always had school work to do, heaps of it.

"Are you seriously still hungry?" Paris didn't know, although sometimes it felt like she could guess.

"Yeah," I muttered quietly taking another slice of pizza from the box.

"Rory, you've always ate a lot, but never this much. What is that your seventh slice?"

"I've ate seven slices before," its true, I have.

"Still, you don't always eat seven slices. What is going on with you?"

"Nothing," I said quietly.

"You're pregnant," oh my god! She knew, of course she knew, she's pre med. Just say yes, you know she knows it's too late just admit it. No, she was just guessing, tell her no, and follow Grandma's orders.

"Yes," I am such an idiot.

"What?!"

"I'm pregnant," the moment I said it I could hear the front door close. Logan heard what I said, crap.

Paris stood up, ticked off obviously, but not at me; at Logan. "Logan Huntzburger," Paris screamed at him "what have you done?!"

"Paris!" I shouted at her "it's not only his fault. Wait, its no ones fault, it just…just…it just happened, okay?"

"I can't believe this! What is wrong with you? It's called an abortion, you're not even married Rory. You're going to ruin your life!"

"I am not! You can't just come in here and start making accusations!" Logan was standing by me now, sort of in front as if protecting; in a way.

"I was invited here remember?" she didn't say it like a question; it was more like screaming out a fact.

"Well, now you're uninvited!"

"Well, I am here and as your friend I think we need to discuss this further."

"Discuss what?" I folded my arms across my chest.

"How stupid and immature you're being!" Okay, I seriously needed back up. I tapped Logan on the back as if asking for support, thank the lord my prayers where answered.

"Paris!" Logan latterly yelled at her, and he yelled so loud it was like the walls would tumble down. They didn't, and Paris continued her rage.

"I just am so surprised. Who would think perfect little Rory, the Yale Daily News editor, straight A student, would be the one to get knocked up by her boyfriend, the spoiled, over-privileged, jerk who thinks he is better then anyone else." That did it.

"Get out," I said trying to sound strong, but the tears that where bubbling at the bottom of my eyes gave away how weak I was. "Paris get out!"

"Rory, we aren't finished here," seriously, she actually thinks that this conversation wasn't over.

"I think we are," I replied rudely, though it didn't make a difference.

"Paris out," Logan almost growled at her.

"Fine, fine," She said backing away, "I just leave little Lorelai the second here." _That _what obviously an insult toward both my mother and me.

"Shut up!"

"Sure thing, slut."

"Are you serious?" I screamed at her "what do you think this is high school. I am in no way a slut! Logan and I are getting married by the way."

"So what?" she didn't care, or she didn't show that she cared "you're getting married because you're a pregnant slut."

"Paris! I thought we where friends." I whispered, tightening my grip on Logan's right hand.

"We _where_."

"And _no_w we aren't?" I whispered my voice squeaking.

"I'm not sure," she was as quiet as I.

"How can you 'not be sure?'"

"I just can't be sure, okay?"

"I don't see how." My legs felt like Jell-O.

"I just need to gather my thoughts. This is so much so fast." She started to turn.

I couldn't contain myself, all the anger building up inside my just spilled out, "so you can't be friends with a slut like me right?!"

"That's not what I'm saying!" she turned to look at me again.

"Then what are you saying?"

"I am saying that I just need to think, okay? This is so much to take in, and obviously this isn't new news, it's a lot to take in all at once."

"Fine," it wasn't fine, but that's all I could say and the moment she closed the doors the tears burst out.

**AUTHORS NOTE: FIRST R&R. . . SECOND, I KNOW THIS IS TOTALLY RANDOM, BUT THESE ORGANGE CREAM SAVER MINT-LIKE THINGS ARE YUMMY AND ADDICTIVE!!!!!**

**R&R IF YOU'D LIKE TO READ MORE!**


	13. Chapter 13: Stars Hollow Break

AUTHORS NOTE: I WOULD LIKE PEOPLE TO KEEP R&RING. . . I HAVE FOUND THAT I MAYBE NEED TO APOGIZE FOR SOME OF THE WRITING IN MY LAST CHAPTER. SOME PEOPLE DON'T "APPROVE" OF IT AND MAY NOT UNDERSTAND MY REASONING FOR PARIS' BEHAIVIOR, IT WILL BE EXPLAINED POSSIBLY IN THIS CHAPTER POSSIBLY IN THE NEXT…..PLEASE R&R.

Chapter Thirteen: Stars Hollow Break

In Logan's opinion Paris' behavior was unacceptable, in mine, it was somewhat normal. Paris is like a best friend to me. Obviously Lane is too, but Paris is my Yale best friend.

Although convincing myself to say so, I think Paris said what she did because she cares about me. Logan, on the other hand, doesn't. Paris calling me a "slut" is completely inaccurate and rude; I can personally see her reasoning.

Logan and I are engaged, not married. And the fact that we weren't planning on having kids anytime in the near future and we weren't officially engaged when we found out the news. Paris, in some ways was right. I think everyone's first reaction is for me to get an abortion, but I can't. I just can't, though I have no official reasons for believing this, I know I can't. Not that I am not capable of, it's just that in my mind- I feel- maybe it's the right thing to have this kid; but maybe not.

I want to apologize to Paris, but in truth I didn't do anything to her. She got mad at me, it was surprising news of course so who could blame her? In any case though, I could always forgive Paris, she is my friend, the one who pushes me to do my best work, like a competition, and now, I think she feels it has ended.

I wanted to take a break. To get out and go somewhere else, to just leave and not have any worries for a while, for the stress I was feeling to be lifted for even a day. So I left. Telling Logan what I was doing would be completely difficult he probably wouldn't understand why I needed a break, so, I wrote him a note:

_Logan,_

_Don't wait up, I will be back sometime tonight, I just had to get away for a while, everything is so overwhelming right now. I think I need a trip to Stars Hollow. I won't be long so don't worry, and trust me, this doesn't have anything to do with you and I really mean that, I am not just saying that, I am just tired of being judged and my mother always makes me feel better._

_Love, Rory_

"Mom?" she wasn't home, so I tried Luke's not there either. She wasn't anywhere, home, Luke's, Dose's, no where. It was Saturday so why would she be working? I tried The Dragonfly Inn anyways, and sure enough there she was.

"Mom," I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey kid," she hugged me "what are you doing here?"

"I just needed a Stars Hollow trip," I smiled and suddenly waiters' and workers came pushing through the door "what's going on?" I almost laughed. The Michel walked in.

"Oh, Rory, hello."

"Hey, Michel, what's going on?" I asked as a waiter made me stumble into the fridge, luckily I caught myself before hitting it.

"The Wicked Witch landed." He muttered looking over his shoulder.

"Excuse me?" I asked a crease forming between my eyebrows.

"Paris," he whispered "she's out there."

"Paris?" Mom almost whined "why?"

"Well." Michel said with a little attitude "I don't know, the minute I saw her I ran back here."

"Oh I have an idea," Mom said happily, but it was obviously a joke "Rory you go talk to her."

"No way, _that's _why I'm here we had a fight. Anyways, I have a feeling she's here to talk to you." Suddenly before my mother could go out to see Paris, Paris came in.

**AUTHORS NOTE: THE NEXT CHAPTER EXPLAINS PARIS' BEHAIVOR. SORRY IF YOU TOOK IT OFFENSIVELY, HOPE THIS WAS BETTER FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DIDN'T APPROVE BEFORE. R&R PLEASE, I LOVE LOVE LOVE GETTING [POSITIVE] REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!**


	14. Chapter 14: Discussion

AUTHORS NOTE (**IMPORTANT**): As some of you may know I have gotten a few reviews stating Rory's grandparents' reactions and Paris' reactions are not realistic and completely uncalled for. In my defense, they are hard characters to portray and secondly, for Richard at least, Rory is his granddaughter, she is supposed to have the life Lorelai never had, and he doesn't want to screw it up with a baby like Lorelai.

Then there's Paris, she is headstrong, and in a way thinks her opinion is the only opinion. When Paris reacts so rudely to Rory it is because she is freaked out thinking Rory is making the biggest mistake of her life. Paris cares about Rory, she doesn't anything bad to happen to her (remember season 6 episode 17 when Paris is angry with Logan for what he did to Rory- which is another complicated situation I don't want to get into).

To make my point clear, I would like your honest reviews to keep coming. This is not saying that I will make any changes, but I will possibly take them into consideration when writing more. I would like you, though, to take my prospective as an author before reviewing rudely and making me feel bad (remember: saying "no offence" doesn't take away the offence that has been given). That's all I have to say. Thanks for reading and enjoy chapter fourteen. R&R PLEASE!!!

Chapter Fourteen: Discussion

Paris looked at me as if _I _didn't belong there. This, however, was completely unreasonable considering Stars Hollow is my home town and my mother owned the property we where standing on.

"What are you doing here?" She bit my head off. Wow, Paris was either really ticked off at me, or something had taking over her body, my guess is the first one.

"I'm here to see my mother."

"Well, why? Don't you have classes today or something?!" Maybe it was something taking over her body.

"I needed to get away." I whispered.

"From Logan, right? I knew it, he's bad news Rory."

"Are you serious?" Seriously, what the heck.

"I am totally serious, Rory, he isn't good for you, remember the Funders Day Punch?"

"Wait a second," I held up my finger "that was a different situation."

"Then what's the situation now?"

"It's just different okay?" Paris sighed and huffed out of the room calling back:

"Lorelai? Would you come here a minute?" Mom started out the door to Paris waiting just outside.

"Wait, Mom, I've got to talk to you."

"Well, I came here to see Lorelai," Paris sneered.

"She's my mother."

"Oh, so there are dibs now?" she snapped.

"Well, she is my mom!"

"So what?"

"So, I get to talk to her first!"

"Is that like a rule or something? 'Cause I've never heard it before."

"Guys! Come on," my mother finally stopped our bickering "what's this about?"

"Its nothing, just Rory and her whole pregnancy thing," Paris said.

"You act like this fight is my fault!" I screamed at her.

"Stop!" But it wasn't my mother talking, it was Dean.

AUTHORS NOTE: I'm bored, don't feel like typing anymore, so I am going to post this short chapter. . .blah blah blah. R&R


	15. Chapter 15: Fightface

AUTHORS NOTE: DON'T BE OFFENDED, BUT I AM NOT A DEAN FAN!!!!!!!!!! THAT'S JUST A WARNING AND BECAUSE I WARNED YOU I AM NOT GOING TO TOLERATE ANY REVIEWS AGAINST MY AGAINST(NESS) OF DEAN!!!!!!!!!!!

Anyways R&R!

Chapter Fifteen: Fightface

"Hey," he muttered under his breath "what's going on here?"

"Nothing," I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"It didn't sound like nothing," he crossed his arms, I uncrossed mine. He was really starting to make me mad. It was not as if he did anything to make me mad, I was more or less making myself mad. If he did anything to try and win me back, I would be so mad. I love Logan, its me and Logan, and that's how its going to be. But then the fact that I actually was arguing with myself about something as stupid as that just made me angrier.

"Its none of your business, okay? Just go back to work or whatever we can solve this without you."

"Well," he said "I am actually on break and heard you where here. I would like to talk to you." Talk to me? EW! I mean, no offence to him or anything, but looking back I realized that the feelings I had for him are way less then the ones I have for Logan. I never really loved Dean, I thought I did, but I didn't. Because I know for a fact I love Logan. I mean, every time I see Logan I have this feeling in my heart, and I am never worried about our relationship, but I was with Dean and Jess.

"Fine. Talk."

"Alone?" He asked. Oh, crap. He led me down the hall and out the back door of the inn; I followed, but behind about five feet; cautiously.

"Talk," I muttered, my hands crossing across my chest.

"Look Rory, this is going to sound completely lame, but I don't know how to say it. So I am just going to come out and say it. I want you back, Rory. I miss you, and I think I made a huge mistake breaking up with you like that."

"What?' I had prepared for this moment I knew what I wanted to say, but I never thought it would actually come.

"I love you, Rory." I had to say something now.

"Well," I said finally getting the urge to speak "I don't love you." He looked hurt, like I had just ripped his heart out.

"Yes, you do," like he knew "you did love me, and those types of feelings don't go away."

"I don't know. I think I didn't ever love you, I just…I just don't know."

"There's some one else." He concluded.

"Yeah," I said and couldn't help but smile "there's someone else."

"But you don't love him." He was sort of yelling now.

"What? Yeah, I do. I know I do!"

"No you don't."

"What? Do you think you know how I feel? I didn't think so." I was really pissed now. He didn't know anything. Logan and I had something people searched their whole lives for. He had no idea what true love felt like. Unless, he loved me, meaning, I had to guys who loved me? Whoa, no, no, no, that's just not possible.

"Rory," he took a step towards me, "come on!"

"What? Don't 'Rory' me!" I said stepping back. "I don't love you, I never did and this is totally immature and out of the question!" Then suddenly there was a hand on my shoulder. It was there so suddenly, I jumped a little bit. Turning around I saw exactly what I needed to see. Logan.

"Hey you," I said throwing my arms around him. He hugged me nice and tight, and I was home. When I finally released my grip I turned back to Dean, who was glaring directly at Logan. Logan placed his arm around my shoulder; I loved it when he did that. And that may sound dumb, but it's true, his arm seemed to fit there. Perfectly.

"Hi, I'm Logan," he stuck out his hand, eyes still on Dean's face. Dean stuck his hand out and placed his hand in Logan's forcefully.

"Dean," he looked from Logan to me, and then back to Logan.

"Look," Dean said obviously trying to make excuses "I better go."

"Oh, yeah," I muttered "see ya." It seemed a little blasé the way I said it though.

"Nice meeting you," ah, Logan, always the gentleman. Dean disappeared out of sight.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," he kissed me softly for a minute "let's go home."

"I'll be right back," I said "I just need to tell my mom I'm going."

"Okay, I'll wait here." He motioned with his hand towards a bench to the left, I kissed his cheek and walked swiftly towards the kitchen.

"Mom?" I asked walking in.

"She's talking to Paris," Michel sneered "still."

"Will you tell her I'm going? I really don't want to deal with Paris right now."

"Fine," he took a sip of coffee, "but, I'm not telling her till _she _leaves."

"Okay, bye."

Though I felt bad leaving without saying goodbye at least directly to my mother, I was also relived. She would have made me talk with Paris, and although I would have apologized to Paris right away, I wasn't sure I'd want to deal with her today.

I made my way towards the back door, pulling it open just as Dean threw the first punch at Logan.

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R!!!!!! ARE YOU HAPPY ITS LONGER?! LOL, WHEN I GET A LOT OF REVIEWS I WILL CONTINUE, THANKS!


	16. Chapter 16: Things Could've Gone Better

AUTHORS NOTE: I LOVE LOVE LOVE REVIEWS, PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW. SERIOUSLY!!!! REVIEW IF YOU READ THANKS AND ENJOY CHAPTER 16, HEY UMMMMM THIS STORY IS GETTING REALLY LONG…. LET ME KNOW HOW MANY CHAPTERS I AM ALLOWED TO WRITE IF YOU KNOW THANKS! And BTW the only reason I'm "begging for reviews" is because I want to have people tell me what they think of my work, I want to be appreciated for the time I take out of my day to write these stories, not to say I don't like to write them or anything. I do.

Chapter Sixteen: Things could've gone better

Logan fell back, not entirely, he used the wall to steady himself and then was back on his feet ready to fight.

"Guys! Guys!" I screamed at them "come on! Stop it!" Obviously they didn't. I was then surprised to find that Logan didn't immediately fight back at Dean, but after Dean punched at him the second time Logan was ready to fight. I wanted to do something, anything, but it wasn't really a good idea being pregnant and all. Though the symptoms of pregnancy where very limited at this point, it would still be dangerous to do something's with the baby. Trying to break up a fight would be one of those things.

It wasn't easy. It wasn't supposed to be. I wanted it to be easy, but pregnancy wasn't one of those things, with all the morning sickness, food cravings, and now two guys fighting over you! I didn't know what to do. With the selfish idea that two guys loving you so much they would fight over you was sort of cool, it was also wrong and immature. I knew Logan should win me, although a girl is never a prize to be possessed as some men tend to believe, Logan and I belonged together.

"Stop it! Logan, please stop." I begged grabbing his right arm "Logan please don't do this he's not worth it." Logan hesitated, but didn't stop. "Please Logan, please, for me?" He stopped, and when he turned around I could see that his nose was bleeding and a black eye was beginning to show. "Oh my god!" I screamed, at first out of shock of what Dean had done to Logan and then because I was so angry with Dean.

"Ace, relax." How could he be so calm? He was hurt, bleeding for gods sake!  
"What the heck is wrong with you?!" I screamed at Dean ignoring Logan's pleads for me to stop "I can't believe you. And you think I would love you? Are you kidding? You're a jerk! You just beat at my boyfriend, no wait that's a lie, you just beat at my fiancé. Yes, Dean I am getting married, and you are so not invited to the wedding!"

"Ace, come on," Logan pulled my arm "lets just go home." I gave in. I was weak for Logan in anyway; he could probably convince me to jump off a bridge, his face, smell, voice, anything about him. He's perfect. Not perfect, better then perfect. Is that even possible though? Is there even a word for better the perfect? Interassant? Passionat? But even those words are French, so then are there English words?

"Logan," I murmured as we walked into the apartment "I'm so sorry, you have no idea."

"You're sorry? Why? Why should you be sorry?"

"Because," I whined "I feel as if it was my entire fault, like because I talked to him and made him mad…"

"Rory, Rory, stop."

"I, I just am so sorry."

"Well, you shouldn't be," he took me in his arms, gently kissing the top of my head "it wasn't your fault."

"I feel like it was," no matter how many times he told me it wasn't I couldn't help but think it was.

"Rory, if you value my sanity you will stop."

"But-"

"Ace."

"Fine," I stopped and sat down on the couch "it's still my fault." He sighed and went into the kitchen. I didn't say another word, I was obviously bugging him. I flipped through the channels on the T.V. turned it off, then back on deciding to watch Casablanca.

Soon enough I was asleep.

I didn't know how long I had been out, but my head ached as I sat up which usually meant I had slept too much. Logan was watching the T.V. now, and glancing at the clock I realized it was way later then I thought.

"Logan," I leaned back "why didn't you wake me? Its eleven-thirty P.M. I am never going to fall asleep now."

"You wouldn't wake up," he was mad I could tell. Logan flicked off the T.V. "I'm going to bed." He kissed my forehead quickly and turned walked away.

AUTHORS NOTE: ITS LONGER, U HAPPY?! ANYWAYS, R&R PLEASE.


	17. Chapter 17: Better

AUTHORS NOTE: sorry I haven't posted anything in a while: anyways, R&R please and enjoy!

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: Better?

He was mad. I knew it, he knew it, things where just getting complicated. Well they weren't just getting complicated, they already where complicated. Stressful? Is that the word? I just hoped that when this happened to me the guy would be there as well. It was just surprising to me that Logan wasn't going to be that way. He was the one who was originally all up with the planning, he knew it would work out or whatever and he went for it. This seemed to change.

I watched T.V., I read a book, and I read the newspaper all before dawn. Obviously it would be hard to sleep tonight, but I would have to deal with it all the same. Logan slept, and I watched him a while before finally leaving to go to class.

* * *

When I got home things hadn't really changed, Logan was still in bed, although he wasn't asleep now, he was on his laptop probably doing work.

"Hey," I murmured heading into the closet to change my shoes for Friday night dinner.

"Hi," he said slowly "where are you going."

"Not me," I said balancing on my right foot to put my left shoe on "us."

"What?"

"Friday night dinner, Logan. You told my grandmother you wanted to go from now on, well, unless you're sick you have to go. That's just how it works." He groaned and rolled out of bed.

"Fine, I am going to shower."

"Logan," I whispered quietly to stop him for a second "what's going on?"

"Nothing, Ace."

"Then why are you mad at me?" I looked at the floor "did I do something?"

"No! Everything's fine, there's nothing to worry about."

"Then why are you giving me the cold shoulder?" I looked at him finally, he stared back his eyes questioning "is there something you're not telling me?" He walked over and put his hands on my shoulder.

"Ace, I'm not mad?"

"Then what the hell is going on?! Seriously Logan, I am having a baby here, I need you right now."

"I know, Ace, and I'm here."

"Really? Really you're here because it feels like your eons away!" I said sternly.

"I'm right here. Rory come on I love you." It didn't seem like he meant it.

"You can say a lot of things and not mean them," did I just say that?

"What is that supposed to mean?" Crap, what is that supposed to mean?

"I don't know, it just seems like you don't really mean it." I looked back at the floor "I just want you to know that when I say I love you I mean it and when I said I would marry you I meant it, for better or worse, for rich or for poor. And although we aren't married yet, I think we should start respecting those vows."

"I agree."

"Then, be truthful. What is going on? I can tell something's up, so please Logan, please, just tell me."

"Its just work. Things aren't going like they where planned."

"Oh," I murmured "what happened?"

"Nothing too big. We just almost lost a lot, and I mean a lot of money, and we are hoping Bobby can fix it."

"It'll work out," yuck, Bobby of course. He looked me in the eyes, staring me down, not in a mean way but in a sweet thoughtful way.

"I'm going to shower now." And with that he left, without letting me even comfort him. I hadn't even collected my thoughts and he was already gone. Just like that. Gone. Only to the shower, but still, it felt like nothing was better, like he was still giving me the cold shoulder. He wasn't of course, but it for some reason felt that way.


	18. Chapter 18L California

AUTHORS NOTE: SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED IN A WHILE . . . ALSO, SORRY ITS SHORTER, BUT YOU KNOW, SCHOOL, HOMEWORK, FINAL EXAMS ETC. R&R PLEASE. :P

Chapter Eighteen: California

"California?" I had never imagined living so far from my mother. From home, from everything that was familiar to me. But then again would it be fun? Would it be a new adventure, something I would be able to endure, and in the end feel good about? Or would everything, all my hard work, blow up in my face because I was in the wrong place at the wrong time? But then again, I could be in the wrong place at the wrong time now. Maybe, being here wasn't where I needed to be, it was California.

"Yeah, Ace," he was obviously convinced it was a good idea.

"But, I mean, California, its so far away."

"What do you mean?" he looked disappointed, as if I had messed something up, hurt him somehow.

"Never mind," he'd done so much for me, so much that I maybe didn't deserve all of it.  
"What are your thoughts?" I sat down in the chair and sighed.

"I guess," I paused "I mean, it would be amazing, it's just different. But I think it could be fun, and it would be nice to move somewhere else, to live somewhere I've never lived before." He smiled.

"Do you want to? I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to," again, he was putting me first, something I always would want, but sometimes have to ignore, because not everything is up to me.

"Lets do it. Move to California, something different, a whole new adventure," I was making myself more anxious to move by the second.

"Really?" I could see a glimmer come to his eyes, he smiled.

"But its not that simple," I stood back up and started pacing. I could feel his eyes watching me "I need to get a job, school's almost over so that will be good. Oh, do you think I could graduate first?" he nodded and I continued "we'll need some place to live, and probably some new furniture for the baby. Also, do you think we should have the wedding out there? 'Cause if we do it might be kind of expensive to fly everyone out. We could get married here before we move."

"But Ace," he said making me stop "didn't you want to wait to get married until the baby was born?"

"That was then, the circumstances seemed to have changed, though. So, we'll get married before we move then? When do we move exactly?"

"Well," he said pausing "I start work in ten weeks."

"Ten weeks?!" I shouted "well we have to get planning then!"

"What?" but I didn't stop talking. I couldn't stop, wouldn't stop, it wouldn't be right, it wouldn't make sense. I needed to get everything out, so I kept on rushing to tell him everything at ninety miles an hour.

"The wedding, silly. We need a place, your tux, my dress, shoes, flowers, guest list, invites, cake, food and a ton more!"

"Ace, just hold up a minute. Before you go all crazy with the wedding plans, you have a doctors appointment."

"Oh," I murmured looking at the clock "oh my god!" I had a half a hour, a half an hour to shower, get dressed, eat breakfast and drive out there. "Dammit," I growled running towards the bathroom, "I'm going to shower."

* * *

"Hey," Logan said putting down _People _magazine as I walked towards him in the lobby. My face was blank, eyes staring forward, lips pressed tightly together. "What's wrong?" How was I supposed to tell him? Would he be happy? Sad? Angry? Confused? How would he react, would he react like I did? Would everything change?

"Rory," he forced me to look at him by putting his hands on my shoulders. "What is it?" a line formed between his eye brows, but I couldn't speak, there where no words left inside me. It was like the world froze and everyone was staring at me, I had messed up or something. I was alone.

"Logan," I finally got myself to speak, but my voice was high pitched and squeaky.

"I'm here Rory, what is it?" He seemed panicked, like he thought something was wrong, well, of course it was wrong, it was all wrong, but would that also make it all a mistake?

"Logan, its gone."

"Gone?" He giggled a little bit, "What does that mean; gone?"

"Dead," I whispered my eyes tearing up "the baby, its dead."


	19. Chapter 19: What Happened

AUTHORS NOTE: R&R

Chapter Nineteen: What Happened

I woke up screaming. Not just a regular old scream, but a scream like screaming bloody murder. Tears where streaming down my face and my palms where all sweaty. And that's when I realized I was in bed, but when had I gotten in bed? I was just at the doctors with Logan. Right? Or was that part of my dream? It was my dream, or was it?

I sat up my head throbbing, and then when I looked around I found that the apartment was filled with boxes. California, I remembered, does that mean I'm not pregnant?

Suddenly, I felt sick. I threw the covers off the bed and bolted to the bathroom, where I was violently sick. Morning sickness. I was still pregnant. Thank god.

"Ace?" I heard the front door close. I stood up and grabbed my toothbrush. "Rory are you home?"

"In here," I yelled squirting toothpaste on my toothbrush and forcefully brushing my teeth.

"Ace," he said walking in "whoa, you look awful."

"Thanks," I muttered "Girls love hearing that."

"What happened?" I spit into the sink put my toothbrush away.

"I'm not sure," I murmured "I don't know what was part of my dream and what is real."

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"I don't even know! What happened yesterday? I mean, my dream, it was so real, like it actually happened and then when I got up this morning everything was packed in boxes, meaning the California thing was real but what about the dead baby thing?"

"What? The baby died?! How?"

"So that part was a dream…" I left off.

"Wait what?"

"What?"

"Yes."

"No?"

"Huh?"

"Okay, okay, okay!" I yelled "stop this hurting my head!"

"Let's start over," he said sitting down on the side of the tub.

"Okay," I sat next to him "what happened yesterday?"

"We decided to move to California."

"That's it?" I asked.

"That's the only "important" thing," he put "important" in quotes.

"So nothing happened to the baby?"

"No," he stood up, "why are you saying that? Is there something you're not telling me?"

"No!" I didn't yell, though I felt like I was going to.

"Good."

"Is there something you're not telling me?" I blocked the exit.

"What? No!"

"Yes, there is. I know you too well, I can tell you're hiding something and I want to know what it is."

"Well, I can't tell you what it is 'cause there's nothing."

"There's got to be something," I beseeched "please, Logan, please tell me."

"Okay," he murmured sitting back down on the edge of the tub.

"You're going to tell me?"

"Nope."

"Very mature Logan."

"I try." Was he serious? Was he just going to block me out like this when so much was happening?

"Come on."

"No," he said again.

"Logan, this is childish, just tell me. You're being an ass."

"Me? I'm not the one blocking someone in a bathroom until they tell me what's going on when nothing is going on!"

"There's got to be something, I mean, you're obviously upset about something."

"Rory, can we please just let this go. When I said there was nothing I meant it. There is nothing, you're getting all worked up over something that isn't even happening."

"You swear?"

"I promise," he stood back up reaching for the door "will you let me go now?" I stepped away from the door and he walked right out. Something was up and I was determined to get to the bottom of it, no matter what.

I went to the paper, there was nothing else to do. At least nothing when Logan was still upset about the whole conflict this morning. He would most likely bombard me with questions about what had happened the second I walked into the apartment. But then again, he would have a reason to, I mean, I was a little overdramatic.

When I finally forced myself to go home, I found something a little more surprising then I'd hoped. On the kitchen counter there was a note, nothing more, just a note which read:

Ace.

I am sorry for what happened earlier, I wish I could explain my

behavior, but right now, in this note, it's not the right time. I will explain everything later, I swear. But sadly (and yes at the worst time possible) my dad is forcing me to a conference in Seattle. I will be back Wednesday.

I love you,

Logan

I woke to a sudden, persistent ringing. The phone. Fumbling for the light switch at the same time, I answered it.

"Hello?" My voice rasped into the receiver.

"Ace," he was speaking quietly, as if frightened.

"Hey," I said waking up a little "why are you calling so late?"

"I need you to come get me."

"In Seattle? Are you kidding?"

"No, I'm serious."

"Well," I started "Where are you."

"That's why I need you to come get me."

"Oh, no, Logan…" I already knew, he already knew, and he already knew I already knew. But he said it anyways.

"I'm in jail."

"Again?" I had to keep myself from getting pissed off.

"You make it sound like I've been in a lot." I didn't respond. "Ace?"

"Yeah."

"Are you going to come get me?" He waited.

"I'm… debating." I said quietly, scared of his response.

"What are you debating?" He asked quickly.

"Nevermind. What did you do anyway?"

"Speeding," he murmured.

"Logan, I can't believe this. What station? It's going to be a while I hope you know, I mean, finding a plane at this time in this little notice wont be easy via you're going to be in jail for a whole night probably." I was done. He needed to shape up, it wasn't good for the kid and I had to tell him that. "And Logan. This is it. The last straw I am telling you, first you wont tell me what's up and then you leave and now you're arrested?! Its not my job to clean up your messes. I need you to do that, because sooner then you think there's going to be a baby, that's another life to take care of, not as easy as you think."

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? BAD, GOOD, OKAY? AND YES, I KNOW, LOGAN'S ON THE DOGHOUSE!


	20. Chapter 20: Pickup and Dropoff

AUTHORS NOTE: SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG, R&R PLEASE.

**Chapter Twenty: Pickup and dropoff**

The plane landed at MSP (Minneapolis/Saint Paul) airport. I only had twenty minutes to make my connection flight. I was at the same time, though, still debating what I would do about Logan. I obviously wasn't his mother but then again, he did need to learn a lesson. The silent treatment and any other ideas I had seemed childish.

I handed the Jamba Juice worker my Visa, and signed the receipt without looking, took my juice and headed towards the gate. Everything seemed to be a blur. I normally loved flying, but it wasn't really possible to enjoy it at this point. Take off and landing normally made my heart race- but in a good way.

I turned on my phone because I was on the plane early. The first class seat was comfortable, relaxing. It was a large plane, but not many people were flying, I hoped that no one would be sitting near me. At this point all I wanted was to be alone.

My phone beeped.

Paris: Where r u?

Me: Airplane

_Beep_

Paris: Y?

Me: pickin up LH in W.A.

_Beep_

Paris: y?

Me: g2g plane taking off soon ttyl

The plane wasn't really taking off yet, I just didn't want to explain everything to Paris right then. She would just be bugging me, saying how immature Logan was, it wasn't worth it.

* * *

The Seattle police department smelt like old socks. Cops were sitting around at their desks drinking coffee like they had nothing better to do. It was as if their jobs didn't have to be done, like the world was perfect and there was nothing to worry about. I made my way towards the front desk, it was time to bail him out.

"He was caught doing seventy-five in a fifty mile-per-hour zone," the cop told me "according to the breathalyzer he was drinking. The bail is five hundred dollars."

"Five hundred?!"

"Yes," he murmured as another cop led a handcuffed Logan out towards me. He had on that face, the one where he looked both angry and apologetic.

After paying Logan's bail I signed the paperwork, so did he and we left.

The airport wasn't crowded as it had been before. The late night flights were more empty then the early morning ones. I didn't speak to Logan, not even a little, it was completely silent between us.

He didn't say anything until we were on the plane, about to take off.

"Ace," he murmured, I put down my magazine, and "I know you're mad at me, but you still have to talk to me."

"Do I?" I said quietly.

"Yes."

"I don't think I do."

"But-"

"Just wait a second, Logan. You are my fiancé, husband and father to be. You then just leave, get drunk, and arrested. I have to fly all the way across the country to bail you out. I don't want to do that anymore, you need to deal with your problems, because like I said before a ba-" suddenly I felt a pain in my torso, my hand automatically flew over it.

"What, sweetie, what is it?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Rory, I just want you to know that I am truly sorry," he looked deep into my eyes.

"It doesn't matter."

"It does," he looked angry "you need to listen to me."

"No you need to listen to me," I said sternly "you never do, and then something happens and I turn out right! I am right and you need to hear what I am saying, because I am going to need you, not this" I held my hands out towards him. "I need the real Logan next to me. Supporting me."

"I can do that."

"Can you? I think you need to show me because right now I don't really believe you."

"I am telling the truth," he murmured.

"Prove it."

"How?"

"Figure it out," I went back to reading my magazine.

_Sorry it's so short. Hope it's…ok? Please let me know, R&R!_


	21. Chapter 21: This Could Be the End

_Authors note: Sorry it's been like…………forever!!! R&R Please anyways!_

**Chapter Twenty-one: This Could Be the End**

After our plane landed we picked up our luggage and headed out the doors towards the parking ramp. I had taken a train to the airport but Logan had drove and left his car there.

We were still pissed at each other. Or I was more or less pissed at him. His behavior was unacceptable and I didn't want to deal with it anymore. I sat down in the car and pulled my phone out of my purse and checked my email.

Logan sped down the freeway. The car accelerating faster and faster through the empty streets.

"Logan, I think you should slow down."

"You think you can tell me what to do?" the car increased speed again.

"No, please don't be mad at me, you're just going a little fast."

"Rory!" he yelled at me "first your mad at me and now you think that you can tell me what to do and it will be okay? Huh? You have barely spoken to me and when you have it's because you're telling me what a bad person I am. That I will be a bad father!"

"Well, I'm sorry, you just don't understand-"

"I do!"

"Fine, you do. And I am sorry for saying that to you. Now will you please slow down?" my right hand was on my stomach as the baby kicked me. It made me jump forward a little.

"Ace," he looked at me "you okay?"

"It kicked me!" I smiled. It was the first time that baby had kicked me. And suddenly it was as if Logan wasn't mad at me anymore.

The moment he took his hands of the steering wheel the car swerved and suddenly everything happened fast.

The Porsche spun around as Logan pressed down on the break. I could barely see the tree as we hit it, the passenger side right on.

"How is she?"

"Better now, we think she will wake up really soon," I could see the redness of the inside of my eyelids and slowly opened them. They felt stiff as the lights blurred my vision.

"Hey kiddo," my mom smoothed the hair out of my face.

"Mom?" My voice was scratchy.

"Hey hun, how are you feeling?" she was sitting in the black chair by the hospital bed.

"I'm fine," My right arm felt stiff in the cast. And I could feel some bruises on my arms and legs. There was a bandage across the top of my forehead, and some type of brace on my left leg.

"Where's Logan? Is he okay?"

"He's in the cafeteria, do you want me to get him," there was a knock at the door. Mom looked around the curtain, "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay," I sat up a little more in the bed and pressed the power button on the TV remote.  
"Ace," he walked around the curtain.

"Go away," I murmured. He wasn't injured, I could tell that much by just looking at him.

"Ace I'm sorry."

"Logan," I moved a little and a sharp pain ripped across my ribs, I closed my eyes a groaned laying back down. "I'm so sorry I said all of that stuff to you."

"No, Ace, I'm sorry I treated you like that. I should have slowed down; I should have listened to you."

"I know you'll make the best father to our child, I was just scared."

"Actually," he pause "Ace about that…"

_Sorry it's shorter, just R&R please!_


	22. Chapter 22: Afterwards

**Thank you guy so much for all the positive reviews and everything! I wrote most of this the day after the last chapter but decided it needed more, I just took a long time to get to the "more" part! My apologies!!**

**Please R&R!**

**-Pipsqueak66 **

Chapter Twenty-Two: Afterwards

They say that there are four feelings you go through at different times during pregnancy:

Excitement

Terror

Sadness

Regret

Sometimes there is a mixture of two or three of these feelings. This was one of those times. Everything went still, but I couldn't hear what Logan was saying. I was hoping that this was another dream, that the baby would be fine, that things would work out, that he/she/it was okay because if anything had happened in the accident, I would die.

"Ace, did you hear me?" Logan asked.

"What? Sorry, I blanked out."

"Ace," he paused "we're having twins!" My mind turned to fruit salad. I mean, one baby would be enough work, but two? Two babies running around, well, of course it would be a while till they could run around, but it would still be twice the work of one child.

"What?" I breathed and then I laughed and smiled "nice one, Logan. Very funny."

"I'm not joking, Ace," the look on his face proved that he wasn't.

"Are you kidding me? I can't do this! I mean, one kid, I guess so, but two?! I am not made for this, I can't, I just can't." Logan came over and sat by me.

"Ace, you can. And I'll be there, everything is going to be fine."

"But, we need money, and food, and some place to live, because frankly that apartment is going to get a little tight. We need food and clothes, and to pick out names. Do we want to know what gender? We need to buy furniture, and plan a wedding…"

"Ace, do you really want to think about that here, now?"

"Good point, let's go," I started to get up, but Logan pushed my shoulders back down.

"You can't leave yet, they want to make sure your okay."

"I'm fine," I didn't really feel fine, but I didn't want to stay in the hospital either. I wanted to go home, to think.

"No you're not, you need to stay here, so they can help you."

"You make me feel like I'm five," I murmured stubbornly. And at almost that exact moment a nurse walked into the room.

* * *

They let me leave the hospital two days later, but I had to stay in bed until I felt well enough to walk around. It reminded me of Logan after the Life and Death stunt he pulled with Finn and Colin.

I awoke to the sound of a blender. A blender? When did Logan every use a blender?

"Logan?" I called.

"No, it's me,"a girls voice responded.

"I can't believe you don't even know the voice of your best friend," Paris entered the room.

"Sorry, I'm kind of out of it."

"It's probably all of the medicines you're on!"

"Yeah," I murmured. "Where's Logan?"

"He's working, but as you did for him before he wanted someone looking after you." I didn't respond, I just smiled thinking about how much I love Logan.

Paris' phone rang from the kitchen and she went to answer it. The minute I realized she was talking to Doyle I began to miss Logan. Although, I would miss him every second I wasn't with him, there was something about this time that made me regret that I was injured in the first place. Epically, if he was sitting at work worrying about me. I tried to force myself to think otherwise, but it was more complicated then that. I knew that Logan would be worrying about me, because if it was him in my position then I would be doing the same thing.

Obviously, he wouldn't be pregnant as I am, but the injured part is enough.

I heard the front door close and Paris murmur something to Logan, I automatically sat up a little to see him walking towards me.

"Hey Ace."

"Hi," I placed my water back on the side table.

"How are you feeling?" Logan sat down next to me on the bed.

"Like I want to get up. How long do I have to stay in bed?"

"Rory, I'm not letting you get up yet." I sighed, sinking back into the pillow.

"You know I'm doing this because I love you," he gently placed his lips on mine and kissed me.

"Yeah, I know."

"Then don't worry, you're going to get better soon."

"Rory!" Paris came running into the bedroom area, "Rory! I got a job! I have to go! I'll call you later, OK?"

"Okay," I murmured and kissed Logan. He placed his hand on my now large stomach. "I love you."

**Hope you liked it! Please R&R and let me know!**

**-pipsqueak66**


	23. Chapter 23: Here it is!

Authors note: It's been like what months? Sorry, I am seriously sorry! This isn't really a good chapter, so I apologize for that too, but here it is anyways.

-pipsqueak66

Chapter Twenty-Three: Here it is!

Logan went out of town for three days, work was completely covering his schedule. I he hadn't even called since he left. But luckily I was allowed to get out of bed now.

The apartment seemed strangely quiet. Like no one was even living there. Everyone was gone, busy, working, it was just me. It was getting close to my due date though, soon I would be a mother.

It's a complication, that Logan was gone. I had this weird feeling like I would be giving birth while he was gone, but I couldn't just call and make him come back. There is no way that I would know if I was right unless it was actually happening.

Stars hallow was busy, people running around getting ready for the forth of July. Although this holiday could seem to be the most important. At least to Taylor, he was running around yelling at Kirk. The town square was about half decorated. The creepy part was that I could feel people watching me. I felt so stupid, childish that I hadn't expected people to watch me. I lived in the town all my life, and now I was walking through it, not married-yet- pregnant. Stupid.

I walked as fast as I could then, wishing I hadn't left my car at Mom's house. But the inn wasn't too far away, and I made it there fairly quickly.

But the second I went inside, things changed.

Logan P.O.V.

The air port was super busy. Most likely because it's a Monday business men speed walking towards their planes, chatting away on their Blackberries. I felt so out of place, because even though I was there on business, I didn't belong.

My phone buzzed, I had half a heart not to even check to see who it was. Because I knew it would probably be my father with even more work. And all I wanted to do was go home to Rory. But I had to check and it was not who I expected.

I didn't even know Lorelai had my phone number, let alone would ever call me. Unless she was completely pissed.

"Hello?"

"Logan, thank god," she didn't even pause "you need to get back here right away."

"Well, I have a flight in about an hour. I'll be there soon. What's going on?"

"Rory's in labor, and she's… crazy. Get here soon!" I could here someone talking in the background.

"She's in labor? Right now?!" My heart rate increased, and my palms started to sweat.

"Where are you? How far away?"

"In Maine, the flights not too long, I'll see if I can book a sooner one."

"Good, great, wonderful. Just get over here!"


	24. Chapter 24:Here or ThereWe're Everywhere

Authors note: Okay, the lights are on, the windows are open- a fresh breeze flowing through them- I have my water, comfy clothes. Going on vacation next week, watched Gilmore Girls today, completely calm and in my zone. Hopefully, I can write today. Here goes:

Chapter Twenty Four: Here or there, We're Everywhere

My mind was completely blank. Yet there was so much running through it. I couldn't help but wonder when the contractions would get worse, and how bad they would get. I was nervous that this would be more severely painful then the mind could even imagine. I wished I had taken some birthing classes or something, because at this point I felt completely alone. But lastly, I worried that Logan would not be here when it happened, and that could be possibly the worst possible idea in the history of ideas.

"Hey Hun, how ya holding up?" Mom was probably the only person who could stay completely calm in the worst of occasions.

"Ugh," I groaned "did u call him?"

"Yes, he said he will be here as soon as he can. The boy will do anything to be with you, you know that." Even though my mother has always loathed Logan, I somehow felt like at that moment she actually accepted him, even just a little bit. It was as if something fell into place. "I talked to the doctor," she continued "she said that because your contractions are increasing slowly it could be a matter of hours or even days before you actually give birth to the babies."

"Are you serious?" I was somewhat happy by the news because this was Logan would be here. But then again, the pain was increasing with the increasing pain of the contractions; how long could I hold up?

"Well, at least Logan will be in by that time, right?" I pressed on even though I already knew the answer was yes.

"Of course." She left me with that simple answer, going home to pick up some of my things.

What I realized, is that life becomes more simple and slow when you're laying in bed. There really seems like a million things- literally- that I would or could be doing to fill the time. But all that was there was waiting. So, I waited, and waited and waited… about five minutes and was completely bored again. It would be a long day.

Logan P.O.V

Airports don't understand happiness. And they say that they want to do anything they can to make your travel as pain-free, fast and simple as possible. But that's a load of crap. When your fiancé is in the hospital, due to give birth and you need to get back there as soon as possible. It doesn't matter to Cheryl the flight attendant, or to Chuck the man that checks your ticket so you can board the plane, oh no, they don't care.

If they could schedule planes taking off a little better so there isn't a jam up on the runway, all of our lives would be so easy. But when you're sitting in a seat waiting for the plane to take air, your world feels slow and sluggish.

After about a half an hour we finally took off, and that meant only an hour and twenty four minutes to seeing Rory. And hopefully soon after that, my kids. My kids! Oh my god, suddenly is dawned on me that I could be a father in less then two hours. Could I do it? Take on that type of responsibility, to care for someone else's life and not even mentioning my own? I hadn't exactly taken care of myself in the smartest ways, could I take care of two more?

I could be a good father. I would be a good father. Unlike my father. I believe I will let my kids grow and aspire to be whatever they want to be. Because I didn't get the chance to do things the way I wanted to, my kids would. But in a way I could not bring myself to regret being forced to go to Yale and go into journalism, because those things that my father pushed me to do every day, brought me to Rory. And there was nothing to regret about her.

* * *

"Where's Rory?" I asked Lorelai after running through the hospital to find her.

"Right through that door," she pointed and I followed the line of her finger immediately.

"Ace!" I bounded into the room rushing over to kiss her forehead.

"Logan," she sighed "you made it."

"Of course," I took her hand and began to caress it with my thumb. I was just sitting down in the chair, when she winced and squeezed my hand tightly.

"Another contraction, huh," a doctor walked into the room. "how are you feeling Rory?"

"I'm okay."

"Congrats, you're just about ready. Who will be in the delivery room with you?" She looked at me, with eyes asking if I was coming, we hadn't really talked about it. Her eyes seemed to plead when I didn't respond right away. So I nodded.

"Logan will, and I think my mom too."

"Ah, Logan. You must be the husband?"

I smirked "I will be soon."

She nodded politely and we moved Rory's bed to the delivery room.

Authors note: Babies next time (Promise 3)! I also want to say that I have no idea what the flight time is from Maine to Connecticut, so please, don't quote me. Review please!


	25. Chapter 25: Change

Chapter Twenty-five: Change

Christopher P.O.V.

I paced.

I waited.

I hoped.

And then I wished I could stop pacing, waiting and hoping. I was alone in the waiting room. Lorelai and Logan were in the delivery room with Rory, and Richard and Emily didn't want anything to do with me. Rory, my little girl, it felt like just a few weeks ago she was born. And now the regret comes back to haunt me, the regret that I wasn't there to take care of her, and now, she's going to have to take care of someone else. She could be ready, but she was too young to deal with it.

"Christopher, Emily, Richard?" I turned around to find Logan, face flushed, but a smile plastered across it anyways.

"Want to meet your grandkids?" He asked just me. It was the perfect movie moment. My heart was pounding, my palms started to get clammy. I could hear Emily and Richard follow me.

Rory P.O.V.

I was a mom, officially. With two kids at once, but at this point, I couldn't worry, it was almost impossible with a little baby in my arms. The other in Mom's.

"Hey, kiddo," Dad greeted me in his usual way.

"Hi Dad," I whispered. Logan came and sat on the chair next to me.

"So what are you going to name them?" Mom asked. I stared at my daughter and then at my son. Then I looked over at Logan.

"I think this one's an Emily," I whispered.

"Oh, Rory…" Grandma trailed off "I can't think of what to say."

"Grandma, I feel like I owe you so much, and I hope that you will be willing to be in my babies' lives like you were in mine."

"Of course," she smiled and a tear slid down her cheek.

"And this one," Mom placed my son in Logan's arms "is undecided."

"How about Logan?" Mom muttered.

"No, I don't want my kid named after me," he pondered "what about Allan? I've always liked that name."

"Allan it is."


	26. Chapter 26: The Beginning

Twenty-Six: The Beginning. . .

Logan turned down the job in California. We decided that it would be good to live near home. It would make things easier; luckily, the same company offered him a job in Connecticut.

He was great with the kids, I realize that I am lucky, he was always there, always willing to help. You hear stories about the father not doing as much as you hoped, not in my case. I couldn't be happier.

Allan and Emily slept most of the time, just as babies do. Sometimes it was hard to admit to myself that they were mine. That I was a mother, I had new responsibilities, but I was ready to take them on. I was ready to start my new life.

As my pregnancy adventure ended, a new one began. My adventure as a mother, my kid's adventure, things would be different, but in a good way- forever.

A/N: So, that's my short little wrap-up ending. I was thinking that I could maybe write a sequel . . . but for now, I'm not sure. Could you hit that button and let me know?


End file.
